La venganza de un asesino
by Hojesama Ku
Summary: Este fic trata de Kenshin Himura antes conocido por Battosai el destazador...consta de dos partes la primera que cuenta uno de los asesinatos más grandes de battosai...PRIMERA PARTE TERMINADA!
1. El comienzo

Hola creaciones, hijos del maíz!!! Bien para los que desconocen mi persona les informo que me pueden llamar Hojesama Ku. Este es mi primer fic a sí que he puesto mis esperanzas en él, por favor envíenme sus reviews sobre lo que opinan de estos capítulos... Y bueno... aprovechando agradezco a mi amiga PharohAtemu04 por haberme motivado a poner mis fías, también quiero agradecer a mis amigas Karla, Chris, Jessica y por supuesto a Nancy ya que fueron de las primeras que leyeron los capítulos iniciales y me ayudaron a decidirme a publicarlos... Hey hijas siervas del señor y del maíz GRACIAS!!!! ( Bien sé que para los que me conocen estoy segura que se preguntaran: ¿ quién eres y que has hecho con hojesama ku? Pues esto no es de mi naturaleza...) bien creo que ya los aburrí así que aquí inicia...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::  
  
La Venganza de un asesino.  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
Era una noche oscura en las calles de Tokio, no podía ver a nadie sin embargo, se podía escuchar el sonido de las espadas chocando una contra la otra en algún lugar perdido en la oscuridad. Luego de algunos minutos el sonido de ambas espadas cesó y solo se escuchaban los pasos y la respiración entrecortada de alguien que vagaba en las calles del silencioso Tokio. En uno de los callejones de la ciudad se podía ver la sangre que corría en el suelo de un cuerpo ya sin vida... no muy lejos de ahí se alcanzo a oír un grito que se ahogo rápidamente en el silencio, del lugar de donde este previno se encontraba un cuerpo decapitado cuya cabeza no se encontraba muy lejos, este estaba lleno de heridas por donde la sangre corría libremente y junto al cuerpo se veía una figura que sostenía una espada con unas pocas gotas de sangre que desaparecieron cuando su portador paso sobre ella un pañuelo... el cabello del espadachín era pelirroja, su kimono era de colores blanco con negro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la única cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda que aparentemente sangraba sin razón...  
  
- Aquí tienes Himura- dijo Takewaki mientras le estregaba un pequeño paqueta al espadachín- Katsura a quedado muy satisfecho por tu trabajo, pero al parecer tiene otro para ti.-  
  
- No importa de que se trate, estaré listo- dijo Himura mientras limpiaba la herida de su mejilla.-  
  
- Veo que otra vez se abrió la herida que ese joven te hizo hace días-  
  
-Si... otra ves... - respondió mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua teñida de la sangre de su herida-  
  
Después de curarse Himura y Takewaki se dirigieron con Katsura para averiguar su nuevo encargo.  
  
-Bienvenidos, Takewaki, Himura- dijo Katsura- Estor en verdad satisfecho por tu trabajo Himura, pero tengo otro encargo para ti...-  
  
-Cual es?- pregunto Himura.  
  
-Necesito que elimines a una familia de aristócratas que me están estorbando- dijo Katsura.  
  
-Solo dime quienes son y donde viven y esta misma noche haré al trabajo-  
  
-Espera un minuto...debes de saber que esta familia es un grupo de espadachines muy buenos, aunque no son tantos, hay dos niños pequeños que no representan una mayor dificultad... aunque con los otros miembros de la familia toma tus precauciones-  
  
-No hay problema, para mañana por la mañana ya no te molestaran más-  
  
-El nombre del padre es Asuke Ikari, era el líder de un renombrado grupo de espadachines llamado Otori más al salirse del grupo este se disolvió y cada uno de sus integrantes tomaron caminos diferentes... su madre Mai Ikari era la hija de un gran espadachín , este falleció en batalla pero ella posee las misma habilidades de su padre, ellos tiene un hijo su nombre es Kenyo y es muy buen espadachín... sus otros dos hijos como ya te dije no tiene mayor relevancia aun así quiero que los mates....-  
  
-Esta bien-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
- Padre por que no me sigues enseñando nuevas técnicas con la espada- dijo Aruku la segunda hija de la familia Ikari, una joven de cabello y ojos negros, piel blanca con buena forma y con una marca de un ojo egipcio en su mano derecha.-  
  
- No tengo nada más que enseñarte- dijo su padre Asuke Ikari- tu virtud y tu defecto es que con una sola vez que observas una técnica es más que suficiente para poder imitarla, bueno te enseñe todo lo que tenia que enseñarte... aprendiste mucho mas rápido que tu hermano Asuke-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Aruku- bien, mamá me dijo que tengo que ordenar la parte inferior del doyo por si las fuerzas armadas vienen a buscarnos...-  
  
- Si ese día llega solo tu, Yuke y Tai se esconderán ahí, tu madre, tu hermano y yo pelearemos contra ellos sin importar lo que nos pase-  
  
- Yo también peleare y defenderé por lo que creo...no seré una cobarde-  
  
- Hablaremos luego de eso con tu madre y tu hermano...por ahora ve y has es el encargo que te a dejado tu madre y llama a tus hermanos, necesito que me ayuden a cargar estos sacos-  
  
- Esta bien...-  
  
Aruku llamo a sus hermanos para que ayudaran a su padre mientras que ella bajaba al refugio que habían construido. Esta la habían hecho para protegerse de sus enemigos ya que ellos no apoyaban la manera de gobierno que en ese entonces. Ese escondite poseía unas pequeñas ventanas por donde se podía observar el exterior. Cuando Aruku se encontraba en esa parte escucho de repente una discusión y decidió ver por medio de una de las ventanas...  
  
- Que quiere aquí?, quien es usted? Dijo Kenyo desenvainando su espada ante un joven de cabello pelirrojo.  
  
-...-  
  
- Solo lo preguntare una vez más..Quien eres que deseas?!!-  
  
- Me conocen como Battosai Himura... aunque no tiene caso decirles mi nombre ya que aquí han de morir todos ustedes...- dijo el desconocido.  
  
- Yuke, Tai, quédense detrás de nosotros- dijo la señora Ikari- no dejaremos que nos haga daño-  
  
- Prepárense...ya que aquí morirán-  
  
- Así...eso ya lo veremos!!!- dijo Kenyo mientras atacaba al espadachín.  
  
Por unos momentos Kenyo pudo mantenerse en la batalla, pero luego de unos momentos por un leve descuido, el asesino le corto el brazo con el que sostenía la espada, luego atravesó su pecho con la espada y en sus últimos momentos de vida Aruku pudo escuchar como su hermano se disculpaba con su familia por no haber sido de mayor ayuda...después de esto el asesino atravesó el cuello de su hermano... Luego Himura ataco al señor Ikari que, de igual manera que su hijo pudo mantenerse en la batalla pero después de unos pocos segundos Himura le hirió ambas piernas, le atravesó el abdomen y le partió en dos la cabeza. La señora Ikari trato de proteger a sus dos hijos más fue en vano ya que murió a causa de una herida que le atravesaba todo el pecho y una en el vientre. Seguramente la imagen que Aruku Ikari recordaría para toda su vida seria la de el momento en el que Himura asesino a sangre fría a sus dos pequeños hermanos y las palabras que estos dijeron:  
  
- Maldito asesino...- dijo Yuke sabemos que aunque usted nos mate alguien nos vengara- mientras miraba en dirección en donde estaba su hermana.  
  
- Así es... ahora nosotros no podemos hacer nada pero, llegara el día en el que usted pague por todo lo que ha hecho...- dijo Tai mirando a su agresor lleno de ira.  
  
La duda y la ira de Himura se apoderaron en ese instante de el, ya que no entendía de donde tomaban tanto coraje ambos niños para decirle todo eso...lo cual hizo que matara a ambos niños sin piedad... primero mato a Yuke cortándole su cabecita y, cuando Tai trato de escapar le atravesó con su espada el pecho del niño... luego de haber terminado su trabajo, Himura miro su acción luego limpio su espada con un pañuelo y se retiro del lugar. El jardín quedo cubierto de sangre... en el aire se podía sentir una sensación de ira, sufrimiento... pero sobre todo de odio. Había un gran silencio, de no ser por un débil murmullo cargado de rencor, tristeza pero mas que todo sed de venganza, era un murmullo que decía:  
  
- Maldito Himura...algún día has de pagar por lo todo lo que has hecho...- juro Aruku Ikari.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::  
  
Y bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo.... espero que les haya gustado aunque si lo se as "algo" sangrienta o bueno tal vez no tanto... en fin espero que me envíen sus reviews de que piensan de esto así que por favor... envíelos!!!! Gracias!!!. Y quiero de nuevo agradecer a PharaohAtemu04 por haberme motivado a hacerlo... Gracias!!! (n.n) 


	2. El sobreviviente

Hola!!! Como han estado? Bueno espero que se encuentren bien...bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo de "La venganza de un asesino" ... bien espero que les guste les guste por favor envíenme sus reviews sobre lo que piensan... gracias!!!   
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
CAPITULO 2  
  
- Buenas noches Katsura- dijo Himura- le alegrara saber que ya elimine a la familia Ikari.  
  
- Excelente- dijo Katsura- me complace saberlo. Pero me gustaría que inspeccionaran para asegurarse-  
  
- Señor Katsura- se adelanto Takewaki- si esos son sus deseos lo complaceremos pero, estoy seguro que Himura elimino a los cinco miembros de la familia Ikari-  
  
En ese momento Katsura interrumpió a Takewaki dejando caer u vaso en el que se había servido un poco de sake, lleno de asombro...  
  
- Que acabas de decir?...- interrumpió a Katsura con una expresión de confusión- acabas de decir cinco? Himura no encontraste a nadie más?-  
  
- no... que sucede Katsura?- pregunto Himura.  
  
- Es que... hace unas horas cuando tu estabas haciendo el trabajo, me informaron de que hace una semana, descubrieron que los señores Ikari tienen una hija de tu misma edad Himura... su nombre es Aruku, ella se encontraba de viaje en un país del continente Africano, por eso no sabían nada de ella- dijo Katsura.  
  
- Señor Katsura... según lo que dijo Himura no encontró a nadie más en ese doyo-  
  
Durante todo ese tiempo Himura trato de entender como fue posible que Aruku Ikari se haya escapado entonces recordó las palabras del pequeño que hace algunas horas había asesinado y recordó que no lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sino que su mirada estaba en otra dirección, esta observaba en otra dirección hacia el suelo, hacia una especie de ventana... la ventana!!! Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en efecto alguien más había sido testigo de esa masacre y que se había salvado de aquel cruel destino...  
  
- No...Katsura tiene razón- dijo Himura- alguien más estuvo en ese doyo, solo que se había ocultado, si nos apresuramos y tenemos suerte, tal vez encontramos a la ultima descendiente de la familia Ikari pero de ser así... como la podríamos reconocer?-  
  
- Solo se que en su mano derecha tiene una marca de un ojo- dijo Katsura...  
  
Al llegar tos estaba como Himura lo había dejado... estaba lugar estaba desierto, el pasto estaba completamente cubierto de sangre y los cuerpos... había algo diferente, los cuerpos habían desaparecido y en su lugar había cinco tumbas cada una con una cruz y sobre estas una corona de sakuras (flores para los ignorantes) con unas pocas gotas de sangre... pero lo que mas estremeció a Himura y que seguramente nunca olvidaría serio lo que vio escrito en una de las paredes con la sangre de sus victimas...  
  
"Aprecia cada uno de los instantes de vida que tengas...ya que podrían ser los últimos que puedas tener en tu vida..."  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Bueno eso fue todo....que cortito verdad? Bueno pues envíen sus reviews ya que me estarán haciendo una gran ayuda.... hasta pronto!!! Hey Atemu gracias por lo del review y a Gaby: espera y ya veras..... pero gracias también!!!! Adiós!!! 


	3. El primer encuentro

Bueno pues aquí estamos de nuevo gracias a la intervención de Ra por desgracia obelisco se a enojado con una humilde servidora y solo podré publicar un capitulo por semana... bueno espero que la pasen bien y que les guste este capitulo les guste y por favor envíen sus reviews... a propósito Atemu, Gaby gracias!!! espero que les guste... :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::  
  
Capitulo 3.  
  
- Ya han pasado dos meses desde que asesinaste a la familia Ikari – dijo Takewaki- Katsura espera que Aruku Ikari nunca aparezca o que mejor aun que halla pasado a mejor vida... podríamos decir que tienes una mancha en tu lista de asesinatos... no Himura?-  
  
- Cállate- dijo Himura con un gesto de desacuerdo- será mejor que nos hagamos a un lado...-  
  
- Por que no veo razón por la que...ahora entiendo-  
  
Enfrente de ellos venia el grupo de espadachines Shinsewumi, en ese momento Himura y Takewaki se apartaron del camino del grupo de los orgullosos espadachines y se mezclaron entre la muchedumbre y observaron como el grupo pasaba delante de ellos mientras escuchaban los comentarios de las personas:  
  
-Mira al parecer el grupo Shinsewumi tiene un nuevo integrante-  
  
-Si... pero a diferencia del resto tiene una anatomía algo extraña...-  
  
- Vaya al parecer hay otros espadachín que se sienta mas que los otros...- dijo Takewaki.  
  
- Si, al parecer así es... aunque este se ve muy diferente a los otros miembros...-  
  
- Al parecer todos están comentando sobre ti- dijo Jaime Saito uno de los miembros del grupo, un hombre de cabello negro amarrado con una cola alta, de ojos color café claro, alto y delgado.  
  
- Causas mucho misterio entre los pobladores, sobretodo al haberte integrado tan rápidamente al grupo- dijo Okita una joven que formaba parte del grupo.  
  
-En realidad eso me interesa muy poco- dijo la espadachín mirando a su alrededor- no me interesa ganar fama o admiración por haber entrado tan rápidamente...-  
  
- Vaya a pesar de ser tan joven eres muy seria y te das muy poco merito-  
  
- Déjala Okita, me agrada su carácter de no darle tanta importancia a lo que dice la gente y a sus meritos... esto a veces nubla la mente de un espadachín y por eso algunos caen rápidamente...- dijo Jaime Saito- es una buena actitud en un espadachín... me agrada mucho tu carácter... Aruku-  
  
- Oye Himura ya vistes bien al nuevo integrante del Shinsewumi?- dijo Takewaki  
  
- no...y sinceramente no me intereza mucho...- dijo Himura con indiferencia- por que preguntas?  
  
-Es que creo que es una mujer- dijo Takewaki con un gesto burlesco... ( perdon que me meta pero... que tiene que sea una mujer?... ah? No le veo la gracia pero bueno que le vamos a hacer ... asi era la epoca...pero bueno sigamos)  
  
-En serio?- dijo Himura mientras observaba con atención al nuevo miembro-  
  
- Deberías se menos reservada Aruku- dijo Okita- no cualquiera entra al grupo Shinsewumi, todos los que pertenecen a este grupo tardaron años en entrar y tu en tan solo dos meses formaste parte de el...-  
  
- Sabes una cosa Okita? Nunca me a gustado exhibirme eh intimidar a las personas al verme- dijo Aruku- y en cuanto a lo que tarde en entrar creo que no tiene importancia, a mi y me imagino que a ustedes no les interesa el tiempo, sino la calidad de las técnicas en el uso de la espada-  
  
- Tienes razón- interrumpió Hajime Saito- el Shinsewumi se caracteriza por que en su grupo hay muy buenos espadachines-  
  
Cuando Hajime Saito termino de decir estas palabras, noto que Aruku se detuvo observando en dirección de un joven de cabello pelirrojo que de igual forma la miraba a ella, pero a diferencia del joven que la miraba con curiosidad, ella lo miraba llena de rencor..y de odio. En la mente de Aruku se atravesaban una y otra vez los recuerdos de cuando Battosai asesino a sangre fría a su familia y de las ultimas palabras de sus dos hermanos pequeños antes de morir... estuvo a punto de desenvainar su espada para atacar a Himura y así vengar la muerte de su familia, cuando Okita le interrumpió sus pensamiento dándole una amistosa palmadita en el hombro mientras le preguntaba:  
  
- Aruku que te sucede?, Que observas? -  
  
-no.. nada, creí ver a alguien que conocía... pero no hagan caso- dijo Aruku mientras levantaba el brazo y mostraba su mano derecha con su ojo egipcio.  
  
- Oye hasta ahora lo voy notando...- dijo Okita- no había notado esa imagen que tienes en tu mano..que es?-  
  
- ah..esto?- exclamo Aruku- antes de unirme a ustedes vivía con mis padres entonces me interesaban las técnicas de las espadas de egipcio así que fui a ese país... aprendí muy rápido y los nativos del lugar me hicieron esta marca que representa que termine mi entrenamiento- dijo mientras mostraba su mano a Okita- es un ojo que significa que nada es oculto...-  
  
- vaya... y por que te alejasteis de tus padres? -  
  
- hace dos meses fueron asesinados...-  
  
Dijo Aruku mientras volteaba a ver a Himura que la volteaba a ver con asombro.   
  
-Que te sucede Himura?- pregunto Takewaki al ver el rostro de Himura  
  
- la nueva integrante del grupo Shinsewumi...- empezó Himura  
  
- Que pasa con ella?-  
  
- Es... Aruku Ikari...-  
  
- Estas seguro?- dijo Takewaki inseguro mientras volteaba a ver a la joven.  
  
-si, lo estoy... mira su mano derecha tiene la misma marca que nos había descrito Katsura-  
  
Takewaki volteo a ver la mano de la joven y en efecto ahí se encontraba la marca de ojo egipcio... en ese momento Takewaki solo pudo decir:  
  
- que piensas hacer?-  
  
- por el momento nada- dijo frívolamente- pero ahora no me interesa lo que pueda o no hacer...-  
  
Mientras observaba a Aruku que lo miraba con cierta complacencia al ver que la había identificado, Himura mentalmente no dejo de preguntarse como es que puedo entrar a un grupo como el Shinsewumi? Acaso era aprendiz desde hace tiempo y no se lo habían informado a Katsura? O acaso aprendía rápido...? no esta ultima era absurda...no podía ser... Cuando Himura volvió de sus pensamientos el grupo Shinsewumi había desaparecido y con ellos Aruku Ikari.... :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :: Bueno aquí esta por favor envíen sus reviews y deséenme suerte para poder publicar lo mas pronto posible el próximo capitulo...que Ra y la raza anime los protejan y por favor envíen sus reviews... hasta pronto!!! 


	4. lo que nadie esperaba

Bueno con mucho esfuerzo y sangre estoy aquí...espero que este capitulo les guste y por favor envíen sus reviews... que Ra los guié y Atemu recuerda NO MATTER WHAT WE WILL BE BEST FRIENDS FOR EVER...... y gracias a todos por sus comentarios... espero verlos pronto....envíen sus reviews......

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
- Así que, Aruku Ikari ya aprecio- dijo Katsuma mirando a Himura y a Takewaki  
  
- Así es pero ahora pertenece al grupo Shinsewumi- dijo Takewaki.  
  
- Ya veo, aunque nunca me entere de que usara la técnica de las espadas al igual que su familia-  
  
- Seguramente ni siquiera sepa como tomar una espada- se burlo Takewaki- tal vez llego por otros medios... rogando o haciendo otra cosa para que la protejan-  
  
- Si tal vez eso sea- dijo Himura- pero no se como el grupo Shinsewumi aceptaría eso...-  
  
- Quien sabe, tal vez se dejaron persuadir, piensa que vistes a Aruku Ikari...es una joven muy atractiva- dijo Takewaki-  
  
- ya sé por donde va tu teoría- dijo Katsura con un gesto pícaro. ( perdón que me meta pero me enferma el machismo de esta gente...que cólera los hombres no pueden pensar en otra cosa que no sea.....)  
  
- Si creo que tienes razón- dijo Himura- es muy improbable que practique la espada o que aprendiera tan rápido, es un poco absurdo pensar en esa teoría de que maneje la espada...-  
  
- Ahhh!- grito Aruku mientras atacaba a Haime Saito -  
  
- "esta atacando con ira"- pensó Saito mientras respondía al ataque de Aruku-  
  
- Vaya, Aruku parece enojada- dijo Okita- y se desahoga con Saito-  
  
- si, no es muy bueno que exprese sus sentimientos de esa manera- dijo otro miembro del grupo- podría resultar herida.....  
  
Este se detuvo cuando vio que Aruku había desarmado a Saito mientras lo mantenía amenazado con la espada...  
  
- O si no podría dañar a alguien más- dijo Okita- He ya basta Aruku ya termino el entrenamiento ya deja a Saito...-  
  
Entonces Aruku reacciono y dejo a Saito que este a su vez tomo su espada, Aruku no había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando Saito la llamo...  
  
- Aruku, puedes acompañarme... necesito hablar contigo...a solas-  
  
- de acuerdo...- dijo Aruku mientras seguía a Saito a un cuarto retirado en la base del Shinsenwumi...  
  
- Que te sucede?- pregunto Saito  
  
- No me sucede nada- dijo Aruku evadiendo la mirada de Saito y con un tono algo grosero  
  
- Tus ataques eran bueno....si, pero expresabas sentimientos, un espadachín no puede ser tan obvio con lo que siente-  
  
Aruku dolo de limito a guardar silencio....  
  
- Ahora que caminábamos por las calles, me di cuenta de que te perturbo ver a un joven de cabello pelirrojo que está entre la multitud-  
  
En ese momento Aruku se estremeció y mostró una expresión muy dura como si tratase de evitar llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo...  
  
- Que te sucede? Acaso lo conocías?..- pregunto Saito tratando de hacer hablar a Aruku.  
  
-No tiene importancia lo que halla sucedido con él- dijo Aruku conteniendo el deseo de maldecir el nombre de Battosai Himura.  
  
- Esta bien no seguiré molestándote con mis preguntas- dijo Saito mientras se retiraba.  
  
Antes de salir de la habitación...Saito escucho como suavemente Aruku le decia: "Gracias...por no continuar"... mientras ella salía por otra puerta...cuando Aruku salió de la habitación, Saito volteo a ver en dirección de donde ella había salido y dijo:..." de nada.."  
  
- Y bien, que haremos con Aruku? - pregunto Takewaki.  
  
- Supongo que hay que eliminarla...no?- dijoTakewaki  
  
- Si solo tendremos que esperar a que se encuentre sola, en estos momentos no conviene tener un enfrentamiento con el grupo Shinsewumi...- dijo Himura.  
  
- Tal vez, después de todo puedas compensar tu primera falla- dijo Takewaki  
  
Himura solo lo volteo a ver con un gesto de cierto desprecio, pero luego pensó en que manera mataría a la única descendiente de la familia Ikari...  
  
- Hola Aruku- dijo Okita- quieres entrenar?-  
  
- Ah?, a no...no me siento con ánimos Okita- dijo Aruku evadiendo a la invitación.  
  
- OH vamos, acaso crees que soy demasiado para ti-  
  
- Si claro eres inalcanzable- bromeo Aruku- no en verdad no me siento de ánimos de pelear... excepto...-  
  
- Déjame adivinar...- interrumpió Okita- con Saito....-  
  
- Claro que no!!!- grito Aruku, volteándose rápidamente para ocultar su rostro sonrojado- no es Hajime Saito!!! Lo que si quiero hacer es ir a camina!!!-  
  
- Aruku se retiro a paso rápido del lugar dejando a Okita divertida y desconcertada por la reacción de Aruku...  
  
- Maldición...no entiendo que me sucede- se dijo a si misma Aruku – me siento bastante tonta con esto, bueno tal vez es por que últimamente e estado muy tensa sobre todo por haber visto a Battosai, tengo que aprender a controlar mis impulsos por que si no, no lograre ningún avance en mis técnicas y menos vencer a Battosai...bueno eso si se da la oportunidad...-  
  
Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo entre calles, pasajes y callejones, no se fijaba por donde iba hasta que en un punto instintivamente levanto la vista y...  
  
- A donde vas?- pregunto Takewaki – no es conveniente que salgas, podrías tener un encuentro con algún asesino del bando opuesto-  
  
- Voy a dar una vuelta- dijo Himura- vale, no te preocupes no me sucederá nada...estaré bien...-  
  
- Bueno... que disfrutes tu vuelta-  
  
- Gracias...-  
  
Himura camino por un largo rato por las calles, una suave llovizna empezó a caer empapándolo, cruzo por varias esquinas, vago por un buen rato con preguntas que agobiaban su cabeza, todas relacionadas con su futura victima , cuando Himura considero que ya era hora de regresar ... de repente vio una sombra que al igual que el caminaba sin rumbo... Himura se detuvo al ver que aquella silueta se paraba, se quedo observándolo por un largo rato ... a todo esto el otro individuo tenia su cabeza inclinada por lo que no podía ver con claridad su rostro...pasaron unos segundos así hasta que la otra persona levanto lentamente la cabeza y Himura contuvo su aliento y se decía así mismo que no podía ser posible lo que veía, la otra silueta era Aruku Ikari, en su mente se decía una y otra vez:  
  
- "No es posible, como puede ser que pueda andar por las calles así, si sabe que la estoy buscando para matarla...¿por qué habrá abandonado la seguridad del grupo Shinsewumi?"-  
  
( perdón que me entrometa pero, quiero recordar que Himura, Takewaki y Katsura se habían hecho una idea de que Aruku era una inútil nada mas quería recordar esto)  
  
Mientras Himura observaba a Aruku, ella no podía moverse de la impresión, por su cabeza y su corazón se atravesaban diferentes sentimientos y pensamientos: odio, emoción, venganza miedo... estuvo apunto de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y atacar a Himura cuando recordó las palabras de Saito de que un espadachín no puede ser tan obvio con lo que siente...trato de tranquilizarse, se puso en una actitud inexpresiva y trato de retirarse pero...  
  
Himura al ver que Aruku se retiraba, reacciono y tuvo la intención de atacarla pero entonces se detuvo a pensar que si las suposiciones de Katsura podían estar erróneas y de que Aruku no se unió al Shinsewumi solo para que la protejan...en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Aruku había desaparecido dando vuelta en una esquina..." seria bueno que la siguiera" se dijo a si mismo... Se puso a seguirla lo más cautelosamente que pudo...Himura no sabia si Aruku imaginaba que el la estaba siguiendo....  
  
-"maldición"- pensó Aruku- "me esta siguiendo, pero... por que no me ataca?- mientras pensaba esto aflojo el seguro de su espada... para estar preparada para un posible ataque, cuando de repente sintió como otros individuos se agregaban a aquella persecución...  
  
-mmm... es irónico...ellos piensan que son ellos los que asechan a su presa...más en realidad es su presa la que los asecha a ellos...-  
  
- Que demonios?!- se dijo Himura al ver a los otros espadachines que empezaban a rodear a Aruku... en un principio ignoraba de quienes se trataban hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran uno de los grupos de asesinos de Katsura...- por lo visto Katsura no pudo esperar más y decidió eliminar a Aruku por su propia cuenta....supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí..-  
  
los asesinos habían rodeado ya a Aruku sin dejarle opción de escape y justo cuando Himura pensaba en retirarse, sucedió algo que ni el ni los asesinos esperaban....Aruku desenvaino su espada a una velocidad impresionante y utilizando una técnica desconocida asesino a dos de sus agresores decapitándolos...Himura no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, de la habilidad que Aruku poseía... ( a todo esto los asesinos eran 10)lo que siguió después lo dejo aun más impactado...Aruku elimino a los otros ocho asesinos utilizando diferentes técnicas de espada que antes no había visto, lo que más asombro a Himura fue que algunas de esas técnicas eran unas que el mismo usaba... eran las misma con las que había asesinado a la familia de la chica... luego de aquella masacre en donde a duras penas se podía distinguir que eran cuerpos humanos los que estaban regados por el suelo bañados en sangre, luego de inspeccionar que no faltara otros agresor... Aruku paso por su espada un pañuelo blanco para limpiar los rastros de sangre que había en esta, luego reviso y limpio además toda evidencia que pudiera incriminarla a ella o al grupo Shinsewumi y luego desapareció entre la lluvia que aun caía suavemente y la oscuridad, desde el lugar en donde observo todo aquello, Himura no salía de su asombro pero... en un momento inclino su cabeza y en su rostro se pudo distinguir una leve sonrisa en la que se mostraba una gran dicha... y murmuro:  
  
- Al parecer nos equivocamos respecto contigo...Aruku Ikari, mereces el lugar en el que estas y es mejor así, si no hubiera sido una misión muy aburrida el asesinarte...-  
  
Al terminar de decir esto Himura desapareció entre la sombra de la noche lleno de alegría por el combate que pronto tendría...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oh Ra!!!!!! Creo que estuvo algo larguito jeje... por favor dejen sus reviews y Atemu solo tengo que decirte que eres mi mejor amiga y por favor ya mata a la mendiga de la Tea de una buena vez... ya me aturdió un poco.... que Ra y toda la raza anime estén con ustedes....Hasta Pronto!!!!!!


	5. El momento ya esta proximo

Hey!!!! como han estado????? Espero que bien masacrando y torturando a medio mundo como lo hago yo.... ya que es una de las cosas que me gusta hacer en la vida jajajajajajaja..... lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el capitulo numero 5 de la venganza de un asesino por favor envíen sus reviews al terminar de leer. Quiero agradecer en especial a PharaohAtemu04 pro estar siempre ahí apoyándome y dándome muchas ideas yeah! Para poner en mis fics y también quiero agradecer al glupy y a las galletas oreo por ponerme tri happy en los momentos de poca inspiración ( por lo que ya han de notar me he comido una oreo y por eso estoy así jajajajaja) sin mas que agregar aquí inicia el capitulo 5....

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
-Es extraño- dijo Katsura – el grupo que envié debió haber regresado desde hacia un buen tiempo....-  
  
- Ellos no regresaran- dijo una vos a sus espaldas...- si sales a las calles no muy lejos de aquí en una callejón encontraras los restos de tus hombres...-  
  
- Himura!!! Por que los asesinasteis?!- dijo Katsura con ira.  
  
- Yo no los mate- dijo Himura- quien los asesino fue la persona a quien mandaste a matar...-  
  
- estas bromeando...verdad?- pregunto Takewaki incrédulo.  
  
- No, Aruku Ikari asesino a los diez hombres que mandaron...-  
  
- No es posible!!!- grito Katsura.  
  
- Al parecer subestimamos a Ikari- dijo Himura- yo presencie cuando Aruku asesino a tus hombres.....-  
  
- Que? Estuviste presente?... y por que no ayudaste Himura –reclamos Katsura.  
  
- Por que en lo que me concierne ese no era mi combate – respondió Himura en modo frívolo- además no quiero compartir el placer de matar a Aruku con nadie...-  
  
-Al parecer te a agradado esa joven...-dijo Takewaki con una cara de idiota (por que no hay mejor palabra para describirlo)  
  
– No niego que sea bonita...pero, no me interesa, además tengo a Tomoe..- dijo Himura.  
  
- Si tienes razón...pero,...-  
  
-Ya pueden dejar de hablar de estupideces!!!!- grito Katsura histerico.  
  
- Cálmese Katsura- dijo Takewaki- no hay razón para ponerse así-  
  
Si, será mejor que te calmes,- dijo Himura- ya que con esa actitud no podremos pensar como hacer que Aruku se aleje del Shinsewumi y conducirla a un lugar solitario para que yo pueda asesinarla de una vez por todas.....-  
  
- Hola!!!! Aruku-dijo Okita al verla entrar – Aruku estas empapada?-  
(daaaaaaaaaa)  
  
- Por si no lo notaste Okita esta lloviendo – dijo Aruku fuera de si por la ira...  
  
- Lo siento.....hey pero que te pasa?...esta muy enojada, no entiendo que pudo haberte pasado para que....-  
  
Entonces Okita noto que la ropa de Aruku estaba manchada de sangre y que de uno de sus bolsillo sobresalía el pañuelo ensangrentado con el que Aruku había limpiado su espada.  
  
- Pero que has hecho?! – pregunto Okita un poco impactada- no me digas que asesinaste por placer...( buen pensamiento Okita lastima que la verdad sea otra...)  
  
- Claro que no!!!!- dijo Aruku sin oculta lo que había hecho- unos sujetos me atacaron y tuve que defenderme....-  
  
- Ya veo....pero nadie te vio?-  
  
- No te preocupes de eso no había nadie....-  
  
Más ella sabia perfectamente que Himura había sido testigo de todo aquello, pero estaba segura de que no se arriesgaría a abrir la boca..... entonces volteo a ver a Okita y lo mas amablemente que pudo le dijo:  
  
- Todo esto no tiene mayor importancia... por favor te suplico que no le comentes de estoa a ninguno del grupo-  
  
- Esta bien- dijo Okita- pero seria bueno que te fueras a cambiar de ropa antes de que otro miembro del grupo te vea así y empiece a interrogarte...-  
  
- Gracias Okita...-  
  
- No hay problema ... buenas noches Aruku-  
  
- Buenas noche Okita....-  
  
Luego de eso Aruku se retiro y se fue a cambiar de ropa pero, antes de eso fue a tomar un baño y luego se vistió...... durante todo ese tiempo no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que le había pasado... todos estos pensamientos la siguieron hasta que se fue a acostar...aun en la cama no dejo de pensar en el encuentro que tubo con Himura y los otros asesinos estos pensamientos poco a poco fue quedándose dormida lo ultimo que pensó fue:  
  
_No falta mucho...pronto llegara el momento en que me enfrentare con Himura...._  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::  
  
Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bien se que a comparación del anterior este esta chiquito pero no creo que este mal... por favor envíen sus reviews y quiero agregar algo que se me paso poner arriba........Atemu te dedico este capitulo como una manera de decir: FELIZ VIAJE!!!!!!! Espero que la pases bien y que encuentres durante tu viaje nuevas ideas para tus fics y te apoyo con lo de que las mente brillantes piensa igual...... y finalmente solo me queda decirte que NO MATTER WHAT WE WILL BE BEST FRIENDS FOR EVER!!!!!!...que Ra los guié y también la raza anime...envíen sus reviews por favor!!!!!! Hasta la próxima!!!!!


	6. No quiero que los lastimen

Hey que ondas mara loca!!!! Como han estado espero que bien atentando contra la vida de otras persona...jajajajaajajajaja...bien aquí les presento del capitulo numero 6 de mi fic "la venganza de un asesino" espero que lees guste y que me envíen sus reviews....quiero en este caso agradecer en forma muy especial a dos personas que me han ayudado a subir este nuevo fic: En primera a Atemu por estar siempre conmigo en la buenas y mala y por ser mi mejor amiga...GRACIAS!!!! Y en segunda a la señora de la biblioteca de mi colegio ya que ella me presto la computadora para pasar el fic. En verdad gracias y bueno aquí esta el capitulo 6 y bueno dejen sus reviews...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
-He dormilona despierta- dijo una voz a espaldas de Aruku  
  
-Que sucede?- dijo Aruku aun soñolienta sin siquiera fijarse quien era el que la molestaba  
  
-Anda ya es hora de levantarse, Aruku-  
  
Entonces Aruku un poco mas despierta reconoció la voz de quien la molestaba, era Saito que con gesto amable lee daba palmaditas en la espalda, rápidamente reacciono y se levanto.  
  
-Vístete para salir- dijo Saito- ya que vamos a ir a caminar con el resto del grupo.  
  
- Bueno – dijo Aruku todavía desperezándose  
  
El grupo Shinsenwumi salió de su base, caminaron por varias cuadras hasta que vieron a un grupo de personas que estaban rodeando algo a mitad de la callejón.  
  
-Que sucedera ahí? – se preguntaron en voz alta  
  
- No lo se, por que no vamos a ver- propuso Okita más se imaginaba que podía y volteaba a ver a Aruku que se mostraba muy tranquila.  
  
Cuando el grupo Shinsewumi se acerco a, las personas se fueron apartando para poder dejarlos pasar, cuando Hajime Saito se acerco se quedo asombrado de aquel espectáculo , los que aparentaban ser restos humanos, estaban regados por todo aquel trecho de calle y las paredes estaban completamente manchadas de sangre...  
  
- Quien pudo haber hecho esto?- se dijo a si mismo.  
  
-No lo se , pero quien halla sido tubo el gran cuidado de no dejar rastro alguno...- dijo otro miembro del grupo.  
  
- Si...lo tuvo- repitió Okita mirando a Aruku con cierto temor.  
  
Entonces noto que una figura se aproximaba y se colocaba a la par de Aruku, este era un poco mas alto que Aruku, tenia una cicatriz en una de sus mejillas, era de cabello pelirrojo, vestía de negro con blanco y portaba consigo una espada, este le estaba murmurando algo a Aruku y para sorpresa de Okita, Aruku le respondía con el mismo tono, esta no alcanzo a oír a ninguno de los dos hasta que recordó de donde había visto a aquel individuo ....era el mismo joven que habían visto el día anterior y por el cual Aruku había reaccionado de modo agresivo... cuando volvió de sus pensamientos Aruku se encontraba sola, el joven había desaparecido.... en aquel momento alcanzo a escuchar un comentario de Hajime Saito:  
  
- Nunca había visto un corte así...es como si la espada no hubiera tocado el cuerpo...-  
  
Entonces Okita se acerco a donde Aruku y le pregunto:  
  
- Como lo hiciste?-  
  
- El que?-  
  
- Eso de que u espada no tocara el cuerpo de tus oponentes...-  
  
- Es un secreto...no puedo decírtelo-  
  
- Ya veo-  
  
- Que te sucede Okita te veo algo pálida?-  
  
- No, nada... a propósito quien era el sujeto que estaba contigo?-  
  
- Nadie importante-  
  
- Es que, eh notado que te pones nerviosa, como impaciente cada vez que lo ves...-  
  
- En serio?- pregunto Aruku tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo ante tales preguntas.  
  
- Si... Aruku dime la verdad, quien es el?, por que nos lo hemos encontrado con frecuencia?...responde Aruku quien es el?-  
  
Aruku estuvo apunto de decírselo Saito se volvió para donde ellas estaban y dijo:  
  
- Si Aruku quien es ese joven de cabello pelirrojo?... que relación tiene contigo?-  
  
- Yo....- empezó a decir Aruku- no puedo decírselos por ahora...en la base se los diré todo...-  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Saito. - Que te sucede Aruku? por que te pones de esa forma?- pregunto Okita ya cuando se encontraban en la base a solas con Aruku y Saito.  
  
- Es algo difícil de decir – dijo Aruku con gesto de dolor y de gran esfuerzo para no derramar lagrimas......  
  
- Quien es? - pregunto Saito notando el dolor de Aruku.  
  
- Ese hombre fue el que asesino a mis familia-  
  
- Que?!- dijo Okita con asombro – ahora entiendo por que te pones así, no a de ser fácil ver al asesino de tu familia y el no poder hacer nada.....-  
  
- Okita- interrumpió Saito- podrías dejarnos a solas...-  
  
-Pero, Saito...-  
  
- Por favor...-  
  
- De acuerdo-  
  
Cuando Okita salió Saito le pregunto que era lo que había sucedido...Aruku le contó como Himura había asesinado a su familia a sangre fría y le confeso que ella había sido la asesina de los bandidos del callejón...pero que esto lo había hecho en defensa propia.  
  
-Entiendo como has de sentirte- dijo Saito – pero me gustaría saber como hiciste para no dejar ninguna evidencia?-  
  
- Es una técnica que mi padre me enseño antes de morir, consiste en hacer cortes usando el impulso del esta técnica se puede copiar cualquier clase de técnica de espada para de esa manera inculpar a otra persona....en cuanto a no dejar rastro solo no se tiene que tener contacto directo de manos con el cuerpo de la victima......-  
  
- Ya veo... y como te sientes cada vez que lo vez?...puedes desahogarte si lo deseas...-  
  
- Para que!!!! El pasado es el pasado y ya no tiene caso traerlo de vuelta, aunque se tiene que hacer cosas para que no todo quede a medias...- dijo Aruku pensando en la venganza.....  
  
- Pero aunque esas heridas ya hallan pasado.... dejan huellas que ni el tiempo podrá borrar-  
  
Al terminar de decir esto Aruku no pudo soportar más el dolor y derramara unas cuantas lagrimas....esto ocasiono que Saito tomara su cabeza y la a recostara contra su pecho para consolarla con mucha compasión y ternura. Cuando Aruku volvió a ponerse serena se sonrojo ante el abrazo que Saito le estaba dando.....cuando Saito medio la soltó y vio su rostro le pregunto:  
  
- Que te sucede? Por que te has sonrojado?-  
  
- No... no me sucede nada...gracias Saito por ser tan compresivo....-  
  
- No es por nada....- contesto Saito con voz llena de ternura.  
  
- Y de que hablaste con Saito- pregunto Okita  
  
- De un poco del pasado...-  
  
- Ya veo... y que pasara ahora?-  
  
- Ahora... estoy pensando retirarme del Shinsenwumi...-  
  
- Que?!!!!!- no puedes huir de esa manera!!!!-  
  
- No estoy pensando en huir!!!!!...es solo que..... el es un gran asesino y no quisiera que les pasara nada malo a ninguno de ustedes, por mi culpa sigue al Shinsewumi así que seria bueno que me aparte de ustedes....-  
  
- No tienes que hacer eso, nosotros te ayudaremos, nos libraremos de el y...-  
  
- No!!!!!!!! Soy demasiado orgullosa como para permitir que se metan en asuntos míos... este problema es mío y yo sola saldré de el, además mi enemigo pensara que me estoy cubriendo con el Shinsewumi!!!!!!!-  
  
- Pero, si te sale te podrían matar ya que no esta solo por lo que vemos- dijo Okita recordando a los asesinos que Aruku había matado.  
  
- Lo se pero no puedo arriesgarlos a ustedes-  
  
- No nos arriesgaras, estaremos bien...-  
  
- la verdad Okita es que yo quiero hacer esto sola...no quiero que Himura piense que los estoy utilizando...-  
  
En ese momento Saito entro eh interrumpió la conversación de Okita y Aruku.  
  
- Déjala Okita, ya que aunque ella se salga del grupo, siempre será parte del Shinsewumi...- (Saito es la ley!!!!!!!)  
  
- Gracias Saito- dijo Aruku  
  
Saito la miraba con tristeza ya que imaginaba lo duro que era todo eso, entonces dijo:  
  
- Aruku... te gustaría entrenar conmigo una ultima vez?-  
  
- Si – respondió Aruku con gesto triste....  
  
Sito y Aruku fueron a la sala de entrenamiento en donde por un largo rato, como que si fuera un entrenamiento cualquiera, ambos dieron lo mejor que tenían ya que seguramente era una manera de Saito de preparar a Aruku para su salida, al final el encuentro termino en un empate.... luego ambos se retiraron de la habitación; Saito se fue a descansa en la habitación que le correspondía de la base mientras que Aruku se fue a cambiar de ropa... dejo su uniforme del Shinsewumi sobre su cama y se retiro de la base. Empezó a caminar con la mirada en el suelo ...sin darse cuenta, llego cerca de un río en las afuera de la ciudad.... cuando observo a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que en aquel río había conocido a Hajime Saito......

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
Yeah termine!!!!!! Que les pareció? Si lo se. hubo un poquito de cursilería pero.... que seria de una tragedia sin un poco de esta?!!!!!! No seria nada!!!!! además es lo que mas comúnmente pasa o no?... se de alguien que al leer esto a de estar algo extrañada ya que yo no suelo escribir cosas así...Atemu tu sabes desde cuando estoy escribiendo esto así que te imaginaras en que tiempos escribí esto.... si, lo adivinaste!!!!! fue cuando tenia dolor de estomago por todos los panes quemados que me atravesé un día!!!!! Jajajajaja que bajón!!!!!! perdón, es que me estoy comiendo una oreo y estoy algo loca....... bueno por favor dejen sus reviews y nos vemos pronto!!!!!!! Que Ra los guié!!!!! Y Atemu no olvides: NO MATTER WHAT WE WILL BE BEST FRIEND FOR EVER!!!!!! ( aunque te alejen de la civilización). Adiós!!!!!!!!!!


	7. El recuerdo

Hey que ondas!!! como han estado? Espero que bien, guiados por Ra a cada momento...pues aquí estoy de nuevo escribiendo muchas cosas locas inspirada por la gaseosa y las galletas oreo...jajajajajajaja...se que ya los aburrí con tanta cosa loca pero bueno así soy, a si que ni modo.....quiero agradecer a Atemu por ser mi mejor amiga por estar conmigo en las buenas y malas...y sin mas preámbulo aquí los dejo con el capitulo 7 y por favor dejen sus reviews... hasta pronto!!!!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 7

En ese momento Aruku empezó a recordar el día que conoció a Hajime Saito....

FLASH BACK 

Era una noche fría, Aruku se encontraba caminando a la orilla del río, sus manos estaban llenos de sangre, fue el mismo día en que Himura había matado a su familia y los acababa de enterrar a su padres, lo único que llevaba consigo era una espada, se sentía llena de ira, despecho y no deseaba que nadie la molestara, entonces un grupo de individuos se dirigieron hacia ella con malas intenciones, Aruku desenvaino su espada y se puso en guardia , sin siquiera percatarse de que habían otros individuos observando.

Aquellos individuos atacaron a Aruku y esta respondió al ataque de sus agresores, pronto el agua del río se tiño de sangre....más esta no fue la de Aruku, si no la de sus agresores ( eran basurita...jajajajaja), esa fue la primera vez que Aruku asesinaba a alguien, pero el cansancio y el dolor eran más fuertes que ella, en aquel momento Aruku estuvo apunto de dejarse caer cuando algo la hizo resistir, a unos metros de ella había un hombre algo joven alto y delgado, su cabello era de color negro y lago, y sus ojos eran color café claro, en ese momento se fijo en la vestimenta de aquel hombre y supo que era miembro del famoso grupo de asesinos Shinsewumi , en ese momento no supo que hacer y entonces se dio cuenta que uno de los adversarios que acababa de asesinar la había logrado hacer una herida en su costado.... poco a poco fue cayendo, lucho en contra de sus propias fuerzas tratando de mantenerse en guardia, aquel individuo empezó a acercarse a donde ella se encontraba lentamente...aun que Aruku trato de mantenerse firme no pudo resistir mas y callo inconsciente....

Cuando volvió en si , se encontró en una habitación, su herida había sido curada, con cierta inseguridad se levanto e instintivamente busco su espada y cuando estaba a punto de salir de aquel cuarto un individuo entro a la habitación con una bandeja de comida, al ver a Aruku de pie muy amablemente dijo:

- Ah! Veo que ya te sientes mejor ten, te traje algo para comer-

Aruku desenvainó su espada, se puso en posición de ataque y pregunto:

- Quien eres?, donde me encuentro?-

La otra persona sin mostrar gesto de alteración se limito a responder:

- - Me llamo Okita y en cuanto a donde estas, te encuentras en la base del grupo Shinsenwumi -

Aruku dudo por unos momentos de las palabras de la joven, pero entonces reparo en el traje que la chica llevaba puesto, era el uniforme que llevaban los espadachines mas poderosos del Shinsenwumi.... esto hizo que se mantuviera en mayor guardia, pero Okita se limito a decir:

- Vamos, tranquilízate no tienes nada que temer, anda come esto responda tus fuerzas...-

Luego de decir esto se retiro, Aruku algo tensa dudo de la amabilidad de Okita, y por su mente paso la idea de que la comida que ella había traído solo era una trampa para ganar su confianza; pero su agotamiento y hambre pudieron mas con ella y decidió sentarse a comer.... ( nada que era gran terrorismo culinario... claro no se compararía al que preparo yo.....)luego de haber satisfecho su apetito, decidió a aventurarse a investigar un poco, llevo consigo su espada y empezó a caminar entre los pasillos, y a ver diferentes habitaciones. Ella sentía como era observada pero, cuando buscaba de donde provenían tales miradas no encontraba a nadie.

Siguió así hasta que entro en un salón amplio el cual inmediatamente reconoció como un salón de entreno... vio a su alrededor; los adornos, las espadas que en aquel lugar se encontraban, en las paredes habían marcas que probaban que en aquel lugar se habían llevado acabo violentos combates... luego de algunos minutos, Aruku sintió de nuevo como era observada por alguien, se mantuvo en guardia y lentamente volteo a ver de quien se trataba; cuando al fin localizo de donde provenía la aquella mira, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del joven al que había visto en el río antes de quedar inconsciente, Aruku trato de tranquilizarse y le dirigió la palabra:

- Quien eres?- pregunto en forma frívola.

El joven que tenia una sonrisa en los labios solo contesto:

- Vaya, es una manera extraña de saludar a quien te ayudo, pero si lo deseas me presentare: mi nombre es Hajime Saito y me sentiría honrado de saber el tuyo....-

Aruku algo confundida por la actitud, después de que ella había sido fría se limito a responder:

- Me llamo Aruku...(-.-)

- Veo que tu herida ya a mejorado-

- Si, supongo que fuiste tu quien me ayudo, así que creo que te debo gratitud o no? Hajime...-

- Así es,( que desgraciado...) – Saito guardo silencio por un momento y luego le dijo a Aruku- cuando esos malhechores te atacaron... nos encontrábamos cerca y pudimos observar las técnicas que utilizaste para acabar con aquellos bandidos....Aruku guardo silencio y se limito a desviar su mirada.

- Veo que aun desconfías de mi...-

-Espero que disculpes por, no tengo idea de las intenciones que tienen ustedes conmigo... sobretodo, me extraña de que me hallas salvado, siendo un grupo de asesinos-

- Entiendo...y tienes razón en tus especulaciones...-

- Que quieres decir?.-

- Nosotros no andamos salvando a personas en peligro... somos un grupo de asesinos y no disponemos de tiempo para esas cosas...-

- Lo suponía- dijo Aruku con sarcasmo – y que es lo desea de mi el grupo mas temido de asesinos?...-

- A pesar de desconfiar de nosotros, y de que te encuentras en nuestra base, eres bastante insolente con tus palabras-

- Si dices esto por mis comentarios... creo que no son insolencias. Claro que lo que yo piense en este momento no es lo que en verdad te interesa.... en cambio a mi me interesa lo que ustedes quieren de mi...-

- Bueno, al ver tus técnicas de espada me recordaron a las técnicas que utilizaba un antiguo líder de un grupo que se retiro de las batallas.... su nombre es Asuke Ikari – dijo Saito.

Al oír el nombre de su padre Aruku se estremeció de ira, recordando de lo que apenas unas horas había pasado.... solo agacho su cabeza y le dijo a Saito:

- A que quieres llegar?-

- Lo que quiero decir es: Cual es tu relación con el?, pues las técnicas al manejar tu espada son idénticas a las de Asuke Ikari...-

- Fui...su discípula.-

- Ya veo...- guardo silencio por un momento y luego dijo- por lo que fue evidente, aprendiste muy bien sus técnicas con la espada.... eso fue lo que hizo que pensáramos en hacerte una propuesta...-

- Una propuesta?-

- A si es... queríamos pedirte que te unas a nuestro grupo...-

- Lo siento pero, debo de rechazar su oferta...-

- Por que?-

- Viajo sola, además no veo en que modo pueda beneficiarme eso...-

- Lamento tener que insistir en esto, pero creo que tendré que planteártelo de otra forma... de seguro si intentas salir de aquí perderás la vida pues somos muy buenos espadachines y somos demasiados, no podrías durar por mucho tiempo...-

- No pueden obligarme a quedarme!!! preferiría estar muerta a encerrada!!!...-

- Te propongo algo...-

- El que?...-

- Tengamos un duelo... si yo gano te quedaras aquí... pero su tu ganas podrás irte y no opondremos resistencia..-

- No te parece que estoy en desventaja- dijo Aruku refiriéndose a su herida- no es que importe pero...-

En ese momento las palabras de Aruku se congelaron al ver como Hajime Saito con su espada se hacia una herida en el mismo lugar en donde ella tenia su herida...

- Que has hecho?!, Acaso estas loco?!...-

- Por lo que puedes ver, ahora ya estamos iguales...-

En ese momento Aruku se dio cuenta del respeto que por una u otra razón Saito tenia por ella y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo ella empezó a sentir cierto respeto también por el.

Tomo posición de ataque, Saito hizo lo mismo... luego de algunos momentos de silencio el combate inicio... ambos usaron sus técnicas mas poderosas, a pesar de se un combate en el que ninguno de los dos pretendía herir al oponente, Aruku peleaba de manera desesperada... esto fue error, ya que al hacer un movimiento brusco su herida le ocasiono un gran dolor y bajo un poco la guardia, pero eso basto para que Saito aprovechara el momento y con un movimiento de su espada desarmara a Aruku y al final colocar su espada en el cuello de la joven...

- Me parece que eh ganado..- dijo Saito manteniendo amenazada a Aruku.

- A si es...-

- Por lo que veo, mi victoria fue gracias a tu herida...-

-No, no solo fue eso, tu también estabas herido... estábamos en las mismas condiciones...-

- Entonces, que fue?...-

- Mi manera de atacar...pero eso ya no importa, acepto mi derrota y "supongo" que debería sentirme honrada de pertenecer a su grupo- dijo Aruku con cierto recelo..

- Con el tiempo te acostumbraras- dijo Saito con una sonrisa pero, cuando termino de decir esto mostró un gesto de dolor mientras se tocaba el costado en donde tenia su herida...

- Te encuentras bien?...-

- Si no te preocupes... estaré bien..-

Pero luego de eso Saito perdió el equilibrio...

- Es evidente que no...- dijo Aruku mientras tomaba el brazo de Saito y lo colocaba sobre sus hombros para de esa manera medio cargarlo...

- No...déjame-

- Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso...-

- Por que no?-

Por extraño que te parezca cuando te hiciste la herida y me derrotaste, empecé a sentir respeto por ti...-

- Ya veo...gracias-

- Ni lo menciones...-

Luego de eso llevo a Saito a que los otros miembros del grupo curaran la herida que este poseía y a ella también pues tenias que cambiar los vendajes de su costado... luego de eso se hizo amiga de Okita y de Saito aunque de este empezó a sentir más que amistad...

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Más todo eso acabo pronto, pues Himura sabia donde encontrarla y tarde o temprano iría a buscarla..... no quería que les hiciera hacer daño a al Shinsenwumi, a Okita y a ... Saito, estando lejos de ellos, estarían mejor....

-Si eso será lo mejor....- pensó Aruku

-Que será lo mejor?...- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Lentamente Aruku volteo y...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

y... que pasara...no tengo la mas mínima idea...jajajajajajajajaja...bien aquí termina el capitulo 7 espero que les hallas gustado...Atemu espero que los hondureños no te hayan tratado mal... por que sino tendrán un desagradable viaje al reino de las sombras o al Hades ( jajajajajaja).

Por favor envíen sus reviews y Atemu BIENVENIDA LA CIVILIZACIÓN!!! Y NO MATTER WHAT WE WILL BE BEST FRIENDS FOR EVER!!!! Que Ra los guié a todos!!! Por favor dejen sus reviews!!!


	8. ultimo suspiro de vida

Hey humanidades!!!! Como han estado? Espero que bien ahí de locos como siempre.... en primera les quiero pedir perdón por haberme tardado un vergo pero es que me han estado bombardeando con laboratorios y actividades en el colegio que pu....solo Ra sabe como sigo viva!!!...bueno sin mas preámbulo los dejo con mi capitulo 8 ... por favor dejen sus reviews...se los agradeceré...y Atemu ya se acerca el momento....dejen sus reviews!!!!.

Capitulo 8

- Si eso será lo mejor – pensó Aruku.

- Que será lo mejor?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Lentamente Aruku volteo a ver y ...

- Esa voz..- pensó mientras volteaba...

- Aruku Ikari...escapaste de mi por durante un buen tiempo..-

- Himura!!!!-

- Vaya al fin solos...veo que por fin decidiste salir sin tus protectores...-

- Cállate! Ellos no son mis protectores.... yo actuó por mi propia cuenta!!! Además no quiero compartir el placer de matarte con nadie.....-

- Sabes en cierta forma me imagine que dirías eso...bueno creo que ya es hora que te reúnas con tu familia en el otro mundo...-

- No lo creo- dijo Aruku mientras tomaba su posición de combate...-

- No tienes manera de escapar..-

- Cállate!!!- grito Aruku mientras iniciaba su ataque lleno de ira contra Himura, el resonar de las espadas interrumpió el silencio que era habitual en el lugar... la brisa helada de la noche ocasionaba que ambos espadachines se les dificultara el respirar, cada choque de espadas , cada golpe era mas violento que el anterior... por unos momentos Himura tomaba la ventaja pero en otros Aruku la retomaba...

- Es muy buena...- pensaba Himura ante los ataques que recibía...

- Ahora entiendo el por que pudo derrotar a mi padre y a mi hermano..- se decía Aruku para si misma mientras ejercía presión contra la espada de Himura...

Cada instante que pasaba Aruku recordaba los rostros de sus padres y sus hermanos al momento de morir...esto alimento su ira ocasionando que atacara con mas violencia....

- "Perfecto"- pensó Himura mientras mostraba una mueca llena de confianza lo cual molesto en gran manera a Aruku....

-Deja de reírte idiota!!!!- grito Aruku- "lo acabare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga" se dijo a si misma.... pero cuando lanzo su ataque de golpe recordó las palabras que antes de irse le había dicho Hajime Saito....

**FLASH BACK. **

"Un espadachín no puede ser tan obvio en lo que piensa o siente, sobretodo cuando la ira se apodera de este... si bien es cierto que la fuerza del ataque se intensifica....pero a la vez baja la condición y la defensa considerablemente. Si el oponente descubre esa falla...tratara de utilizar esta a su favor, y lo mas probable es que obtenga la victoria..."

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Ahora lo entendía... del porque Himura sonreía de esa manera, del por que desde que inicio el combate había estado tan confiado, todo ese tiempo se había limitado a defenderse... el había dejado que ella hiciera todo el trabajo.... lo único que hizo fue aumentar su ira, para que de esa manera poco a poco fuera bajando su defensa...pero ya era demasiado tarde...había dejado al descubierto su pecho izquierdo y Himura había cambiado totalmente su postura...lo único que pudo decir fue...

- no puedo morir aquí...-

- Ya es muy tarde!!! Muere!!!-

En ese momento Himura cerro sus ojos para deleitarse con el sonido de la espada atravesando el tórax de la joven...una sonrisa triunfante...pero cuando abrió sus ojos para observar su obra, vio como con el brazo de Aruku se interpuso entre su pecho y la espada...mas esto no fue suficiente para parar el golpe, ya que la espada atravesó su brazo y penetro en medio de su pecho...

- Veo que inútilmente trataste de salvar tu miserable vida – dijo Himura mientras miraba con frialdad la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Aruku...

Lentamente la sangre de la joven comenzó a manchar su vestimenta, a duras penas podía sentir el brazo a causa del intenso dolor que experimentaba.... Himura le dedico una sonrisa llena de cinismo mientras giraba su espada desgarrando aun mas el brazo y el pecho de la joven....(-.- auch... que desgraciada soy!!!! .) Pero a pesar de eso Aruku no soltó su espada...

disculpen que en medio de la masacre me entrometa, pero solo quiero aclarar que al momento de intentar detener a Himura de su ataque, Aruku uso el brazo con el que sostenía la espada...así que el que tiene herido es el brazo con el que mejor peleaba...por favor continúen .

Poco a poco Aruku comenzó a perder el equilibrio por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido...hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo...

- Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mueras.... podría matarte al igual que como hice con tus padres y tus hermanos... pero seria una lastima destrozar tu cuerpo de esa manera....- dijo Himura mientras tomaba con una de sus manos el rostro de Aruku.. (maldito!!!) luego de eso se alejo de Aruku para dejarla que muriera lentamente....

- Aun no has acabado conmigo...- dijo Aruku tratando de incorporarse y sosteniendo con su otro brazo la espada....

- Ya no es necesario que te esfuerces mas... espera la muerte, pues todo lo que te queda...-

- Cállate...- dijo Aruku mientras haciéndose de sus ultimas fuerzas atacaba a Himura...

( que aguante RA!!!)

Justo detrás de Aruku la corriente del río había aumentado de intensidad....

- Todo hubiera sido mejor si hubieras esperado tranquilamente la muerte!!!-dijo Himura mientras desviaba el ataque de Aruku con su espada y con otro movimiento de esta atravesaba el abdomen de la joven...

Himura y Aruku quedaron de una forma en la que Himura podía escuchar claramente los débiles quejidos de dolor de Aruku hasta que estos cesaron... de repente sintió como el peso del cuerpo de Aruku caía sobre el... el tomo el cuerpo de chica de manera que no cayera al suelo.... todo había terminado.

- Es una lastima que todo haya terminado así... hubieras seguido tu vida en forma tranquila en lugar de optar por las batallas...-

Luego de decir esto Himura cargo el cuerpo de Aruku y la espada de la joven y las llevo hasta la orilla del río, este había aumentado mas su corriente... primero lanzo la espada al agua, luego miro el rostro de la chica, este estaba lleno de paz y mojado por algunas lagrimas que había derramado antes de su ataque final....

- Esta será tu tumba, la corriente te alejara de aquí para que tu cuerpo pueda descansar en un lugar lejos de donde sufriste tanto...-

dicho esto Himura lanzo el cuerpo de Aruku a la corriente el cual desapareció entre las aguas de aquel río...

- Donde estabas?- pregunto Takewaki al ver entrar a Himura

- Fui a buscar a Aruku Ikari...-

- Que fue lo que sucedió?...-

- Puedes informarle a Katsura que se puede despreocupar por el asunto...-

- Eso significa que...-

-Así es, la ultima descendiente de la familia Ikari a desaparecido...-

- Estoy seguro que esa noticia alegrara a Katsura- dijo Takewaki- eso sin mencionar lo que nos dará por el trabajo...-

Himura solamente le dedico una mirada frívola y se retiro a descansar....

- Saito...-

- Que sucede Okita?...-

- De hecho era lo que te iba a preguntar a ti...-

- A que te refieres?-

- Eh notado que últimamente has actuado de manera extraña... es por Aruku , verdad?-

- En verdad lamento que esto haya pasado, ojala Aruku hubiera accedido a nuestra ayuda...-

- Si, pero ya sabes como era de orgullosa...-

- Si, desde le primer día que estuvo aquí lo siempre lo demostró....-

- Si creo que era una de las cosas que mas... que mas me atraían de ella..- ( . )

- Saito... crees que ella regrese?...-

-La verdad Okita... no lo creo...-

( es evidente que no saben lo que paso -.-, como me detesto..)

- Bien es hora de irnos Saito..-

-Bueno...- respondió este apagando la luz de la vela que iluminaba la habitación... esa noche irían a combatir y no sabían si regresarían, pues les faltaba un integrante en el grupo....

Hay creo que me duele el estomago..... al fin termine la primera parte ( que reconfortante) jajajajajaja que gran avance por Ra!... pero creo que dejare que descanse mi Hades lleno de sangre y me dedicare a subir otro fic inclinándome a una temática un poco mas interesante que las masacres.... EL YAOI!!!!!! Si Atemu al fin podré empezar a subir mi segundo fic ( gracias Ra !) así que esperen mi segundo fic que se titulara "un arma de dos filos", que es yaoi y que tal vez tenga una que otra sorpresa....

Bien sin mas que agregar que Ra los guié y hasta la próxima...


End file.
